Pony Review Episode 2: Pikmin
by Spike the Seventh Element
Summary: The Pony Gang reviews a bigger game for the Gamecube... Pikmin.


I was able to get a review for my story, so now I am going to do a game that most people know: Pikmin for the Gamecube.

Hello once again, fellow viewers. My name is Twilight Sparkle. Today we are going to do a game more people know. This is: Pikmin. I will start off with the story, as usual.

**STORY WITH TWILIGHT SPARKLE**

The story is even simpler than Mischief Makers. You are Captain Olimar. You come from a distant planet called… distant planet. Seriously, they don't give it a name!

Anyways, you are out exploring for… they don't say that either! So what do they tell us about Olimar? Well, in the beginning, they tell you jack squat! So you know absolutely nothing about Olimar for the beginning of the game. Olimar isn't even that interesting!

Getting back to the story, Olimar's ship is flying in space when it hits an asteroid and starts hurdling towards a planet. He crashes and goes unconscious. He wakes up and notices that if he doesn't fly off the planet in 30 days, the toxins in the air will kill him. The conflict? His ship is completely destroyed from the crash. He finds some leafy creatures that he decides to call Pikmin. The little things are willing to help him get back home.

Now this is were you have to control Olimar through all of the worlds to find all of the parts and put his ship back together. Spike will now explain the gameplay to you:

**GAMEPLAY WITH SPIKE**

Thank you, Twilight. Now the story might be jacked up, but the gameplay is pretty addictive. You control the Pikmin around and they command. There are four worlds, each one harder than the last.

You do not get the Pikmin right away. What you have to do is kind of complex. They give you about 10 Pikmin at the beginning of the game. To produce more, you have to pick up these special tablets that are lying around everywhere and have the Pikmin carry the tablets to their ships (Which are strangely enough called Onions,) and they produce more Pikmin. How many are produced are all in the number on the tablet. If you have a tablet with a 5 on it, it will produce five Pikmin, that is if it's the right color.

Getting confusing, isn't it? Well, there are three Pikmin throughout the game: Red, Yellow, and Blue. The red Pikmin do more damage and are fire-resistant. The yellow Pikmin can carry bombs which destroy walls and can be launched higher. The Blue Pikmin can swim and… I don't know what their second power is.

Anyways, if you put the wrong color in the wrong Onion, you will only get one Pikmin, so be careful. If there are many colors, than the one with the most color is the one it will be taken to. Don't worry about all of this in the beginning of the game, because they only give you red for the first level. However, that means that you have to go back to previous levels.

So you start to produce more and more. But what do you do with the Pikmin now? Well, now you have to find the pieces to Olimar's ship and bring them back to Olimar's ship, just like you would carry tablets to the Onions of the Pikmins. Each piece requires a certain amount of Pikmin to use. Some take more, some take less.

If you collect enough pieces, you have access to another area, where you can collect even more pieces. There are 30 pieces: enough for each day. However, sometimes you have to blow up walls or build bridges which did I forget that each day has a time limit, just like a real day? That's right, you have time! On top of making more Pikmin, destroying hazards, making a path, collecting pieces, and avoiding enemies, you have a time limit! Don't you feel so unlucky? Well, that basically sums up everything. Now it's time for Rarity to talk about Character Development.

**CHARACTER DEVELUPMENT WITH RARITY**

Well, I just don't know what to say. Olimar is a very 2-dimentional character. All you ever know about him is that he has a wife and a kid… that's it. Wouldn't you love to save this random guy you know absolutely nothing about? Finally probably the worst thing in this game is the ending and Rainbow Dash has the job. We all are proud of you for taking this task.

**THE FINAL BOSS, THE ENDING, AND THE BUCKED UP PART WITH RAINBOW DASH**

Okay, let me start off by saying that this really sucks. Let's start with the final level. Once you collect all of the pieces except for one, you unlock the final level. This level is a pain in the Cutie Mark!

You have to solve puzzles that seem impossible and you have to do all of them in the time limit of the day. There were so frustrating I had to look up a video of how to get past them. After you finally finish all of the puzzles, you think that it is over by how long it took right? I bet everyone thought this. The last piece is right there and it's a… piggy bank? That's right, the last thing you need is a piggy bank. How low. Anyways, the part is right there and… it's blocked by the boss.

The towering frog stands before you, ready for a fight. So you decide to take on the giant beast. Don't worry. You got this; you have 100 Pikmin on your side. What can go wrong? Everything will go wrong! He just gobbles up your Pikmin like a little snack. The boss has the thickest armor ever known! You keep on pelting him yet he keeps on coming back!

Soon, you run out of Pikmin. The day runs out and the sun goes down. Hey, maybe you might still get off the planet. I mean, if you're like me who read every single text that came up, you would know that one of the things he said about three times is: "I do not need all of the parts. Some are not needed." I mean, it was just a piggy bank, so I should be cool. Okay, the day has ended, he's getting into his ship, he's leaving the planet and…

wait, WHAT? The ship didn't make it off the planet and Olimar DIED?! What? I could have sworn that he said that I didn't need all of the parts to make it off the planet, what kind of cruel joke is this? Maybe I was just imagining it. So I went back to make sure and he does. He says it multiple times. So you're telling me that you just said that to fool me? You just said that so that you can trick all of us into thinking we didn't need all of the parts?

Is that what games are about, tricking your players? How would gamers feel if after you defeated Bowser for the last time on the final stage, Toad still came out and said: "Thank you for saving me… but your princess is still in another castle. You are too late and Princess Peach died. And it's all because you didn't collect all of the star coins! You are a disgrace to the Mushroom Kingdom! Get out of my sight!" Yea, that would be nice to hear, wouldn't it? The fact that they told you didn't need all of the pieces and that you could beat the game without it still blows me away.

But it doesn't end there. I still didn't tell you about that the boss is still a pain to kill. If you want the good ending, you have to beat this boss within the time provided. I kept on trying and trying, but I never had enough Pikmin to defeat this thing.

I finally cracked and Twilight created a magic disc called the Gamecube Gameshark. This thing is the mighty lord who came to save me! I put in the code hacker and put in 999 Pikmin. That would defiantly be enough! I also put on never-ending days, so that I have all day to solve these puzzles. I solve the puzzles, and I am ready to beat the boss. Since I can only have 100 Pikmin at a time, I just keep on bringing them if I run out. Guess how many Pikmin it took? Not 100, not 200, not 300, not 400, not 500, not even 600, but 700 Pikmin to defeat this boss! Are you kidding me? It took 700 Pikmin to win the game? Do you really think that anyone would have 700 Pikmin on them to defeat this boss?

Finally, you win the game and you get a cut-scene. What else do you get? Did I say you get anything else? I almost crack down because of this game and all it gives me is a CUT-SCENE? Not a good one, either. All it shows it Olimar flying away, the Pikmin are now on the highest rank on the food chain, and that's it. You don't get to see Olimar's family at all. That's it! Give me that game!

Twilight: Rainbow Dash, where are you going?

Rainbow Dash: To get rid of this unholy demon!

Spike: Is she going to smash the disc?

Twilight: I think she is.

Rainbow Dash: There. I destroyed it for good. Now it is in pieces, just like Olimar's ship and my dreams. Good riddance.

_Rating Overall_

Do you know what I give this game? We all give this game a rating of:

**4 out of 10**

I would give it a lower rating, but this game was fun until the ending, I will admit.

Thank you for reading. Remember, this is our opinion, so don't flame us because you don't agree. We hope to see you next time for an exciting episode of: Pony Review


End file.
